Myth to Reality
by Deepredruby
Summary: Vampires. Bella believes that the news anchors are spouting nothing but a bunch of garbage. Vampires are real? Yeah, right. AU


**What's this? Why, It's a new story! I have not left! I'm just slow when it comes to writing at times, haha. Thank you to everyone who has still stuck with me! You don't know how happy it makes me to get those review, story, and author alerts! I had actually been working on this one for a long time now and just recently finished it. This is a oneshot for the time being. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><em>Myth to Reality<em>

"Vampires. They are among us. For centuries, what we have been lead to believe to be a myth has been proven it was, in fact, not. They are real and they could be living right next door to you. Earlier this year, our government revealed to very few that there were such creatures that existed. For security reasons, we are unable to release the names of those who had known, and those that had approached them. We can, however, tell you what they had to say. In an recent interview we were told that yes, some of the myths are true, but not all. After many physical and mental tests that were administered, and based on the information that we were given, we can tell you a little about them. Doctor Robert Webber is here to tell us. Doctor?"

"Thank you Elizabeth. From what we've discovered, with the cooperation of those that came forth, was that most vampires will not hurt another human being, but that is not to say that there had not been instances where they have. There diet is indeed blood, and they have several ways of obtaining it. They can still eat normal, human food just like the rest of us. Sunlight has no affect on them whatsoever, though to any human, they are much more noticeable in the daylight with their shockingly pale skin.

"They do have fangs and have super strength and speed. You can easily spot one, if not from their complexion, then from their angelic beauty and golden eyes. Their skin can be penetrated, but can heal almost instantly. They age just like all of us, only at a slower rate. A human can be-"

I shut the television off becoming annoyed with the news anchor.

"Yeah, right, vampires are real. These people will say anything to get higher ratings. Next thing you know, they'll be saying Bigfoot was spotted on the beach in Miami sipping a My Tie." I sighed deeply before running my hands through my hair. I looked over at the clock next to me and groaned out loud.

7:35pm.

"Shit. Alice is going to kill me if I'm not ready at eight."

Getting up quickly from my couch, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I loved my apartment. Especially my bathroom. The two person, walk in shower with water jets built into the wall is amazing after a long stressful day of work. Striping out of my clothes, I got into the steamy shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles.

Quickly washing myself, I turned off the water and wrapped myself in one of my large fluffy towels and quickly ran another towel through my wet hair. Walking into my room I pull out the outfit Alice had picked out for me to wear yesterday from my closet.

In her words, I needed to wear something that would "ensure I would get laid tonight." I slipped on the little black dress with a complete lace back. It was slightly shorter than I was comfortable, ending slightly above mid thigh, but it did make my butt look amazing! I slipped on the death trap heels that would probably make me fall over by the end of the night. Quickly I added some light makeup to compliment the look. I didn't look half bad if I do say so myself! Just as I finish, my phone vibrated on my dresser, and I knew it was Alice.

"I'm coming down now," I say as I answer the phone while simultaneously grabbing my black clutch, some money, and my keys.

"Bella! It's eight o'clock on the dot! I told you to be ready by then. That meant outside and waiting for me so that way you could just get in the car and we could go! Get your skinny ass down here now!"

She hung up before I could respond. I grumbled aloud about the annoying little pixy as I locked up my door and headed towards the elevator.

Once I was outside, I could see Alice's bright yellow Porsche Cayman R parked in front of the building, and I could just imagine the look of impatience on her face, her little feet clad in five inch heels taping impatiently.

No longer I shut my door she's driving like a bat out of hell down the busy street, cars honking in protest at us.

"Fuck Alice! Slow down! What's so special about this club anyway that we need to be there?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighs dramatically. "It's only THE hottest club that just opened that caters to both humans_ and_ vampires!"

"Oh no Alice, not you too. I can't believe that you actually believe there is such a thing as a vampire. It's all myths. They don't exist," I say, trying not to stare out the window and see how fast we are going. She sighs softly before taking her seat belt off and turning to face me. I realize now that we are in a parking lot across from a club that was pulsing with music, and a long line of people were waiting outside.

"Yes, Bella, I do believe in vampires. And I have a very strong feeling that both of us will find what we've been looking for tonight," she said with a smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.

She was out of the car in a flash after that, waiting for me. Taking a deep breath, I got out and followed her fast pace as best as I could without tripping in these heels. Instead of heading towards the back of the line, like I thought, she headed right towards the bouncer avoiding the line completely.

"Alice! People are going to be really pissed off that we tried to get in front of them."

She brushed me off with a wave of her hand before walking up to the bouncer and smiling sweetly at him.

"Hello. My friend and I have reservations here for two under the name Brandon," she said sweetly to him. The bouncer broke his stern expression and smiled softly at her before looking at his clipboard for her name. Once he found it, he carded us before crossing her name off and letting us by.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies," he said with a smile amidst the angry groans and loud cursing from the other people waiting in line.

Alice quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I was assaulted with the smell of sweat and sex and the heat from the numerous bodies moving like the sea. Looking around, I could see that there was a long bar along one side of the wall that many people were crowded around. There were some tables that were along the edges of the dance floor, and looking up I could see what must have been the VIP areas.

"Come on Bella! Let's get some drinks in us first before hitting that dance floor. I expect you to work that body tonight, and catch the attention of some of these men, not that you haven't already," she said with a smile and wink while motioning her head to the side. I followed her gaze and saw a tall blond man dancing very close to another girl, but he was staring directly at me. I felt heat beginning to rise in my cheeks from the attention I was getting, before I turned my head away.

"Come on. If you think I'm going to be dancing with you without even being buzzed, you have completely lost it."

Her tinkling laugh was all I heard before she latched onto my arm again and pulled me through the throng of people towards the bar. Once there, we were able to squeeze ourselves past some people and onto the bar stools.

I could see that the bartender was all the way down at the other end fixing up drinks for a few women whom I could see were shamelessly flirting with him. One was practically laying across the bar trying to show of her new boobs that were spilling over her top.

"Um, Alice? With this many people, I don't think we will be able to get the bartenders attention so quickly."

"Watch me," she said, before putting her fingers up to her lips and whistling so loud, it hurt my ears more than the music.

I saw the bartender immediately whip his head around directly towards us, before smirking and walking over. It wasn't until he got closer that I realized why those women were practically throwing themselves at him. He was gorgeous. Tall, maybe around six three, with a well muscled build. Blond locks adorned his head, and his face had almost an angelic look to it. I could see from where we were sitting that his eyes were an odd golden color, something I had never seen before.

His attention, however, was solely on Alice.

"What can I do for you darlin'," he said in a deep southern drawl while smiling seductively at her. I looked over at Alice to see her completely entrapped by him. They continued to stare into each others eyes before I cleared my throat as loudly as I could to get her attention.

She seemed to break out of her trance, before smiling back at him.

"You could start by telling me your name," she said. His smile seemed to grow even bigger before he took a step back and pretended to tip an imaginary hat atop his head.

"Jasper Whitlock, at your service ma'am."

Alice just smiled secretly, before looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Well, first off Jasper," she said, practically purring his name, "my friend and I would like a drink. Two shots of Patron, please. Second, what time do you get off?"

Jasper smiled down at her before turning around to get our drinks.

"That's some hard stuff Alli. You do realize that that will be all that I will need tonight, right?" She giggled at me, then turned back to watch Jasper get our drinks ready.

"He's the one," she all but whispered.

"The one what," I asked, feeling my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"_The_ one. The one I was meant to be with. The one I've been looking for my whole life," she said wistfully.

Jasper came back to us moments later and placed our drinks in front of us. I reached into my clutch to pull out some money to pay him, but he waved it away.

"It's on me," he said, before turning his attention back to Alice.

"And as for your second question," he said before leaning closer towards Alice, "I get off in five minutes. Do you think you you could clear a spot on your dance card for me," he asked in a low, sultry voice, while raising a perfect eyebrow at her.

Alice pretended to mull it over in her head before answering him.

"Well, Bella here seems to have filled most of that up, but I don't think she'd mind giving up one measly little dance for you, would you Bells?"

I shook my head no with a smile on my face, watching the two of them. He smiled at me and then leaned in closer towards her.

"And what name, miss, should I ask for should I not be able to find you right away," he spoke very quietly, but I was able to hear him over the pulsing music.

"Alice, Alice Brandon."

A sweet smile appeared on his face before he picked up her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Until then, Alice Brandon."

With that, he gave us a wink before going back to serve the thirsty people who have appeared. I turned to look at Alice, and saw that she had a dreamy look upon her face. Laughing, I took my shot down quickly, wincing slightly at the burning sensation.

"Alright, I drank mine. Now, hurry up and drink yours so we can go dance before I chicken out and make you take me home before you get your dance with lover boy over there."

She quickly took her shot no longer after the words were out of my mouth, then grabbing a hold of me and pulling me onto the dance floor. We were soon on the dance floor, the bar still in our line of site. A new song started as soon as we found an open spot on the floor. The beat that started seemed to set everyone's skin on fire.

"Alright Bella. It's time to get to work. I want you to have men drooling and fighting to get you. Show me what you've got."

She moved behind me and grabbed a hold of my hips, pulling me flush against her chest. Her hands

griped my waist, pulling my ass closer to her crotch. As the music continued, we continued to grind against each other. Her hands ventured down my thighs for a moment, running her nails lightly over my dress, pulling the already short dress up higher. I made a sound in my throat of approval and closed my eyes before reaching behind me and placing my hands on the outside of her thighs as well.

We continued to dance for the rest of the song before I felt like someone was staring at us. Opening my eyes I saw Jasper standing next to us, staring at Alice with dark eyes and a sinful smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, trust me. You two together had all of the men in here drooling over you. I do believe that Miss. Brandon saved me a dance, if that is alright with your friend?" He looked at me and I nodded my head with a smile on my face. "Have fun," I told them before I left the two lovebirds staring at each other on the dance floor.

I made my way back to the bar and tried to order a drink from the bartender. This one seemed to be too preoccupied with the tramps down at the other end, flirting relentlessly with them.

"Excuse me!" I shouted hoping to gain his attention. Nothing. I wish that I knew how to whistle like Alice. Then I would have been sure to get his attention. I sighed in defeat and was about to give up when a loud whistle came from next to me, gaining the bartenders attention. I was about to turn to Alice and tell her thank you, but my voice stuck in my throat.

It wasn't Alice who whistled.

Sitting next to me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Even sitting down, I could tell that he was tall. Long, lean legs I could see through his black dress pants. He wore an emerald green shirt that clung to his chest, accentuating his broad shoulders and chest. He wasn't huge like some guys, but definitely well muscled and toned. And his face. God his face. It seemed as though it was carved out of marble. Full lips that looked so soft to the touch, angular jaw and cheekbones, a straight nose, eyes of liquid gold that were almost identical to Jasper's, and dark copper hair that looked like he had just come from a night of rough, hot sex.

I felt my panties beginning to gather moisture , and I tried to discretely rub my legs together to relieve some of the throbbing I was feeling.

It didn't work.

His stare was penetrating, and I felt tongue-tied. He smiled a crooked smile at me, and I almost fell off my chair. There was a loud clearing of a throat, and I realized that it was the bartender. He looked nervously between me and the mystery god sitting next to me before turning his attention to him.

"What can I get for you Mr. Cullen?"

_Mr. Cullen_ turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I turned back to the bartender and decide to be adventurous with my drink. " I'll have a Shuddering Orgasm."

The bartender smirked before turning back to make my drink. I turned to the mysterious and gasped. His eyes looked to be almost black now, smoldering with a look a mischief and a sinful smile appearing on his face. I almost forgot to breath for a moment.

"Here you go miss."

For a moment, I couldn't tear my eyes away from this creature in front of me.

That smirk still on his face as I took a sip of my drink practically spilling it all over myself.

"So, what's a beautiful creature like yourself doing sitting all alone?"

As much as I tried to, I couldn't keep the blush from appearing on my cheeks.

"That's a beautiful color on you," he said in a deep seductive voice. I looked up into his eyes and they entrapped me.

"Umm... Thank you. Uh, I am here with a friend. I just wanted to get a drink."

He hummed to himself before turning to look out over at the dance floor. "You know, someone like you should be careful by yourself, what with vampires roaming around. Not all are as pleasant as some would make seem." He turned back and stared at me, his gaze penetrating me. I swallowed thickly before taking another sip of my drink.

"I don't believe in what they have been saying. Vampires? Really? It's just some big publicity stunt I believe. People will do anything these days to make money and become famous." I felt myself blushing even in the dim lighting from my rambling. I avoided his gaze while I took a sip of my drink. Oh please, _please_ don't let him really believe in vampires! It would be my luck I'd meet a gorgeous man and he would be so gullible as to believe in this hoax!

I heard a deep and load laugh next to me, and looked up at the man next to me startled. His eyes seemed to be glowing with humor, and his teeth gleamed in the dim light.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I've just never heard anyone speak their thoughts so openly." My cheeks flamed red in embarrassment, and I looked down at the drink in front of me. Two smooth, long and cold fingers moved under my chin and tilted my face up. There was still an underlying humor in his dark eyes, but there was another emotion that I couldn't recognize that was most prominent. Before I could realize what was happening, my mouth was moving.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

His eyes seemed to tighten around the edges slightly but he didn't release my chin right away. He leaned in slowly towards me, bringing a delicious scent with him. It was dark yet spicy and sweet. I couldn't get enough of it. Then, his delectable lips moved.

"I believe in a lot of things Isabella." His sweet breath moved across my lips, and my eyes slid shut as I inhaled him. I felt him pull back from me and let my chin go. I almost groaned in disappointment when I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me.

I was about to get up and find Alice to tell her I was ready to leave when a cold feeling engulfed my hand. Looking up, the mysterious and dark Mr. Cullen was holding my hand. He pulled me up from my seat and pulled my knuckles up towards his lips kissing them. My knees grew weak from the contact of his soft lips, imagining them other places on my body. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I noticed his eyes darken with desire.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question. I felt my head move in a nod and followed him out onto the dance floor almost in a trance.

The pulsing rhythm of the music traveled through my body, and my blood rushed in excitement. We moved towards the center of the mass of bodies and his arm wound around my waist, pulling me flush with his body. I could feel the taught, hard muscles through his clothes and wanted to run my hands all over him, sans clothes.

His chest vibrated with a sound I couldn't discern before we were moving. With him, I felt as light as air. My body moved with his as if we were one. His right leg moved between mine and I was practically grinding on his thigh, my dress riding up once again. As we moved my clit would brush against his thigh, his pants and my panties the only barrier between us, sending sparks of pleasure throughout my body. His grip on me tightened as the song progressed, and his hands moved down to my ass, grabbing a hold and forcing me down on his thigh in a rough motion. The moan I was trying to hold back came forth and I was almost positive everyone around us heard me.

I felt Edwards chest vibrate again like before, but this time I heard him. He...growled?

Cold, soft lips crashed against mine in the next second. My arms moved to wrap around his neck running my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. His cold tongue brushed against my lips begging for entrance I readily gave. Our tongues tangled together just like our body's. A few whistles around us made we realize where we were, and I regretfully pulled back from. A growl rose in his chest and his arms tightened around me even more.

"Don't pull away from me again." He growled. My eyes widened in shock and I nodded my head. His eyes softened slightly before he leaned close to my ear. "What do you say about getting out of here?" He said, nipping at my ear softly.

"Please," I said nearly breathless. Quickly he lead me out of the club and down the street towards a sleek silver car. He held the door open for me and I sank into the soft leather seats, surrounded by his scent. We were halfway from the club when I realized something.

"Alice! I dug around for my phone in my purse to call her, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"She's fine, she'll get home safe, don't worry." His deep voice calmed me down.

"How do you know? How do you know who I'm talking about?" I felt fear beginning to rise up inside of me for the first time in the night. "How did you even know my name? I never told you."

He didn't answer right away and continued to drive down the street at breakneck speeds, faster than Alice had ever drove. "I know a lot of things Isabella."

I gripped my seat tightly to the point my knuckles were turning white. His hand that was resting on the gear shift moved over to rest on my bare knee and my body tensed at his touch.

"Relax," he said in a soothing tone, and I felt the tension slowly release from my body. His hand on my knee began to rub back and forth, slowly moving up my thigh. "You'll be safe with me. I promise."

I closed my eyes tightly to avoid looking at the streets zooming past us. It was a wounder he didn't get a ticket. Soon, I felt the car slow to a stop. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were in front of a house.

A very large house.

Surrounded by trees on all sides.

"Where are we?" I could hear the amazement in my voice. His deep laugh rumbled in the car.

"We are at my home." Before I could gain my voice back to say anything he was opening my door holding a hand out for me to take.

"This is beautiful." It truly was.

His large cold hand wrapped around my smaller one, and he pulled me out of the car and into his chest. "Not as beautiful as you my dear," he whispered softly in my ear, his lips gently brushing my cheek as I heard him inhale deeply. "Shall we?" I numbly followed him up the steps and inside the front door. It shut behind us and I heard the lock turn, sealing us inside.

The entrance was large, with a staircase that came down the center and led to a balcony that looked over from the top. Everything was tastefully done in masculine grays and greens. He led me over to where his living room was. A large leather sofa sat facing an enormous fireplace, that dominated the room.

"Have a seat," he said, motioning towards the sofa. I walked over and sat down near the center, sinking into the softness of the leather. It was so comfortable, I closed my eyes in bliss. I lost track of time and suddenly felt warmth. Opening my eyes I noticed that he got the fireplace going. The flames danced in front of my eyes, dazzling me. A glass of wine appeared in front of my face.

"Drink, it will relax you," he said in a deep voice.

"What made you think I wasn't relaxed already?" I took a sip of the dark liquid in the glass and nearly moaned in pleasure. It was the the most delicious red wine I have ever tasted. He smirked at me before taking a seat next to me, close enough our knees were touching.

"I can feel how tense your shoulders are from here," he whispered directly into my ear, his voice sending shivers down my back and making my eyes droop. His cold nose ran along the edge of my ear and down my jaw, slowly caressing his way down towards my throat. My head began to tilt towards one side giving him more access.

"Why don't you have a glass for yourself," I barely whimpered out as his lips softly trailed up and down over where my vain was pulsing quickly with my rapid heartbeat.

"I think I've found something…much more delectable to taste." His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. His cool fingers gently took a hold of my chin and turned my head towards his. I opened my eyes slowly to stare into his black ones. He leaned forward slightly, and I found myself doing the same, my eyes closing once again. Gently, his lips brushed against mine, as soft as a feathers touch. He soon applied more pressure and trapped my top lip between his two. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned passionate and fiery.

One of his hands grasped the back of my neck, the tips of his fingers threading in my hair while his other griped my waist, moving slowly up and down gradually crawling farther up my rib cage. Both of my hands found themselves entwined in his silk hair tugging gently at every swipe if his tongue against mine. He tasted even more delicious than the wine and a loud moan escaped me as his one hand gently crept up the underside of my breast, squeezing gently. His thumb rubbed against my nipple through my dress and I could feel it pebble up against his tantalizing touch. He pulled away from our kiss gently but didn't remove his hand, instead making slow circles with his thumb, causing a whimper to escape from me. I opened my eyes to stare into his again.

Obsidian. Shimmering black eyes gazed back at me in a heated look. Another whimper escaped me when his thumb made a firmer stroke.

Something broke inside me then and I lunged at him. My fists held tightly to his hair and my lips attached themselves to his, kissing him hungrily. He responded readily with just as much passion, his large hands gripping my waist tightly. He extracted himself from me and I let out a moan of frustration only to have my eyes roll into the back of my head as he reached the hem of my dress and pushed it up and off of me, his soft lips wrapped around my nipple. In a haze of euphoria, I vaguely realized I was only in my panties and he was still fully dressed.

My hands practically ripped his shirt off in a hurry to feel his chest against mine. A few of his buttons popped off, but he didn't seem to care as he helped me toss it onto the floor. He pulled away for a moment and I was able to admire him. His skin was so pale, but his chest and shoulders were well defined with corded muscle. A light dusting of hair lead down towards the waist of his pants, tempting me.

He made a sound deep in his throat that sent a shock of pleasure down my spine. Looking back up at him, his gaze was hungry and predatory as his eyes roamed my body.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

I felt the heat rise within my cheeks again that night and his cool hand moved to caress my cheek, down towards my throat. "So delectable," his nose trailed along my neck before his tongue snuck out to lick from the base of my throat up towards my chin.

"Oh...wow!" Another wave of lust shot through my body. His lips attached to my neck as my arms wrapped around him, my hands roaming the expanse of his strong back. He continued to suck and lick at my neck as my hands moved towards the button on his pants, fumbling to undo it. Suddenly I felt a slight pinch on my neck.

"Ah!" He pulled back from me slowly, and I noticed there was something odd about his mouth. There was a small dark spot on the corner of his lips which he slowly licked away. My hand shot towards my neck where his mouth was and pulled it away to find my fingers had a few small drops of something dark and wet on them.

Blood.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart start to race as I looked back up at him, to see him smirking down at me.

"Still don't believe in vampires?" He smiled fully the first time that night, and I could see his canine teeth appeared only slightly longer than his other teeth, but looked frighteningly sharp.

I should have felt fear.

I should have got up at that moment and ran.

But I didn't feel fear. I didn't get up and run.

I never would have thought that after all the romance novels that I had read that I would ever feel the same things that heroines felt in the same situation that I was in. Complete and utter want. Lust. I had no idea if it was just me, or if it was some sort of compulsion he was using on me that I did not know about, but all I wanted in that moment was for him to make me see stars.

"Don't stop," I heard myself saying.

He made that noise in his chest again as he leaned down towards me and I realized it was a low growl like from earlier. I moaned again when his moth found it's way to my neck. I was able to push his pants down the rest of his legs, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers, as his tongue licked at the small wound he had made.

He pulled back away from me again to slide his pants off he rest of the way. He then reached down and picked me up off the couch, moving me down towards the plush carpet in front of the roaring fire. He gazed down at my body once again before looking back at me with a devilish smirk.

"I hope you weren't too fond of these panties, were you?" Numbly, I shook my head no only to let out a startled gasp as a tearing sound reverberated around the room.

He had tore my underwear off of me...literally.

He held the small scrap of black material in his hand before tossing it to the side and leaning down over me. His hands reached for my wrists and pined them down above my head. His lips ghosted the shell of my ear.

"I'm going to show you the difference between being with a mere human, and what it's like to be with a vampire. I'm going to give you so much pleasure, you won't be able to remember your own name. I am going to _fuck_ you so hard, you will be screaming my name so loud, you won't be able to speak afterwards," he growled lowly into my ear before taking my earlobe between his lips and sucking.

My hands clenched into fists in his hand as I panted in ecstasy at his words. I could feel the moisture seeping between my thighs, begging for his touch.

He continued to hold my hands within one of his down to the carpet as he moved his mouth down the rest of my body. His lips ghosted over each nipple, blowing gently, both pebbling painfully.

Soft cool lips moved down my bellybutton, his cool tongue dipping inside for a minute before continuing on it's journey.

"I'm going to let your hands go, but don't move them," his voice was quiet and husky, hovering over the apex of my thighs. His hands grazed down my body, following the path his mouth had just made. One hand wrapped around my left thigh, pushing it open. He leaned down, all the while keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Don't look away from me."

I nodded my head, unable to form words. His mouth latched onto my skin, kissing softly and occasionally sucking. I was panting with want before I suddenly felt his teeth scraping against my skin lightly. I began to panic at what he was about to do.

"Relax. It will only hurt for just a second, and then I swear to you, I will make you feel good."

I took a deep breath, never taking my eyes from him, before nodding my head, giving him permission.

Those black eyes stared deeply into mine for a moment more before he moved his mouth back. He kissed the same spot softly, then I felt a slight pinch like I had on my neck. It hurt for only a second before I was throwing my head back and moaning at the intense feeling. It was unbelievable! I had never felt anything like that before. I could feel a slight suction from him drinking, and I remembered to look at him.

The orgasm that suddenly hit me when I looked down at him between my legs was sudden, powerful, and out of this world amazing.

"Ah! Oh God!"

My brain was still foggy from the waves that were slowly dissipating. With one final lick he lifted his head from my leg only to caress the spot his teeth had just sunk into with his hand. His lips were darker in color, but there was no evidence of what he had just done on him. His hand gently massaged my thigh before moving slowly upwards. His fingers gently caressed me, rubbing my clit gently and spreading my wetness, bringing me back on the brink again.

"Mmm...you are so wet for me," he spoke quietly and slowly inserted a finger inside me.

"Oh fuck!" He slowly stroked my walls before adding another finger, stretching me.

"Ah! Oh, Edward! Don't stop! Please, I need more," I barely understood myself, I was writhing in pleasure on the carpet, my hands no longer able to stay above my head, I needed to hold onto something and that something was Edward. My hands found their way to his chest, my nails dragging down his skin lightly and he growled again before moving his hand faster, his fingers pushing farther inside me, bringing me to the edge before pulling them out. I let out a whimper which was quickly swallowed by his mouth on mine.

"Oh, my dear sweet Isabella. I am far from finished with you. I promised you I would fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own name, and I intend to follow through with that."

I was a panting mess as he moved up my body. He still had his boxers on and my hands reached down and practically ripped them off of his body. What I saw underneath had me nearly coming on sight again.

He was gorgeous.

I had only seen a few other guys in my life, and they had nothing on him. He was large, but not overly so. Thick. I don't think my hand would be able to fit around him fully. A light dusting of hair surrounded him. His cock looked like steel wrapped in satin, a small drop of moisture at the tip, glistening in the fire light.

I found myself running my hands up his thighs, towards his beautiful cock. I looked back up into his eyes and he stared back into mine, hungry and full of desire. One of my hands traced up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein that ran from his base to tip. He shuddered above me and my hand gently wrapped around him, slowly stroking from base to tip. His lips pulled back into a slight snarl and his eyes closed as my hand began to pick up pace. Loudly he growled before suddenly grasping my wrist in his hand, stopping my movement.

"I'm sorry. I thought- OH _**FUCK**!"_ Before I cold finish my sentence he had spread my legs and thrust his cock inside me. He stretched me and it was slightly painful at first, but quickly turned to intense pleasure as he began to move harder and faster, his hips causing my body to shift across the carpet. My hands scrambled to grab purchase onto anything which ended up being his waist. He let out a loud roar which sent vibrations throughout my body, causing me to let out a loud moan at the sensation it caused.

"Tell me... no man has ever made you feel this good...no man has ever give you this much pleasure...no man has ever _fucked_ you this good." He growled into my ear as his thrusts continued, his cock moving so deep inside me. I was moaning so loudly I'm sure I sounded like some porn star, but in that moment I didn't even care.

He grabbed a hold of my waist and suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach without leaving my body. He pushed my chest down towards the floor so my head was lying on the carpet and raised my waist high.

"Tell me. Tell me I'm the only one who does this to you," he growled at me and thrust into me hard and I screamed.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! _Oh fuck_! Edward!"

He was so deep inside me. I was a screaming incoherent mess as he continued to pound into me. His hips were slamming into me, making our skin slap together loudly. He was hitting that spot deep inside me I had only read about and heard Alice talk about. I didn't know it existed until now! The intense feelings he was evoking from my body had me screaming and moaning in glorious ecstasy.

"Tell me!" He chest leaned over my back and his breath blew harshly against my shoulder as he continued to move at a maddening pace.

"Oh! You! Only you do this to me! Fuck! Don't stop, please!" He let out the loudest roar of the night that I was sure scared away all the animals within a ten mile radius. His teeth sunk into my shoulder blade and I couldn't stop the orgasm that had been building up and I screamed out again. I came so hard I was seeing stars, my face soar from rubbing against the carpet from his sharp thrusts.

Before I could even come down from my high, he flipped me over once again onto my back and lifted my legs up high on his waist, taking a hold of my right leg and tossing it over his shoulder thrusting into me at an inhuman speed, hitting my g-spot once again. I was still coming down off of my previous high and my body was still sensitive. The sensation was so intense that when he leaned down and bit into my neck, I let out the loudest scream of the night and felt my walls clench around him so tightly as I came, my orgasm tearing through my body once again. He let out another roar and threw his head back, his mouth open and fangs gleaming in the light as he came hard inside me, his cock twitching within my walls as he released his cool seed.

My heart was pounding and my body felt like liquid. I was panting like I had run a marathon and my body was hot and covered in sweat. His cool body rested against mine, comforting. Slowly he removed himself from me and pulled a blanket over me that I had not seen him grab before.

"Wow," suddenly sleepy, I looked over towards him. He caressed my cheek and trailed a finger down my lips, tracing my bottom lip slowly.

"Sleep now beautiful." His voice was the last that I heard before I fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight woke me from the delicious dream I was having. I rolled over in bed and stretched, feeling refreshed and happy. Opening my eyes I realized I was in my bedroom. I shot up in bed and looked around my room for any evidence that the night before wasn't a dream.<p>

Lifting the sheets I found I was wearing my typical nighttime attire of mismatched tee-shirt and yoga pants. I sighed and looked over at the clock reading nine forty five. I knew if Alice was home, she would still be asleep, but would probably be over at some point to discuss last night.

I gathered clothes for a shower and shut the door behind me, turning on the light. When I caught my reflection in the mirror, I let out a startled gasp.

There, on my neck. A giant dark hickey, and...small holes that looked in the process of healing.

Bite marks.

**As always reviews make me happy, and give me the confidence to write more!** **Thank you everyone!**


End file.
